


13

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [1]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Taxi AU, i dont know if i will continue this or not, olli is a cab, oneshots, sorry in advance if this remains a one thing only, strange happenings, taxi driver, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli is a peculiar taxi driver. These are his stories, told in the second point-of-view perspective.





	13

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by number 13 of a tumblr guide on how to drive at night --> https://hgk477.tumblr.com/post/181833665409/when-driving-at-night

Day 13

 

It’s already past midnight when a new client steps inside. As usual they sit in the back of your cab.

Their face lays in the dark of the shadows of the night. You swear there are glowing eyes beneath their cap. You don’t really mind. After all, you consider yourself to be a creature of the night as well.

 “Where to?”

“Wherever the wind takes us, but preferably the woods,” comes a crooked reply.

 “Sure.”

You throw a look at the map. The further you drive outside the city, the more abandoned and broken the environment becomes.

 

“Do you mind?” the crooked voice suddenly asks.

You look into the rear view mirror. The moonlight slightly shines some light onto the client’s face. A sharp, pale chin, darkened by some stubbles.

 “What?”

“Driving this late.”

 “I don’t mind. It’s pretty nice. Especially outside the city there is serenity, not found on another time of the day,” you reply with a smile.

 “Interesting. So you’re not afraid of the dark?”

“I’m not. If there’s nothing to see, there’s nothing to be afraid of, right?”

 “I wouldn’t say that.”

 

Silence.

 

You wonder if your client has seen your scars. You forgot to cover them up because of the hectic day. They either didn’t notice or they do not care. Both options are fine by you.

 

Eventually you cross the large empty intersection just outside town. The lights don’t always work there.

The lights are red so you stop. Although you know there won’t be any cameras around to check your speed limiter, hit the break.

You stare at the red light for a long time. It’s your only focus point. You stare and stare. The red is like a cursing red eye trying to hypnotize you until your client reminds you the colour has changed. You  blink a few times and look again. The light is green.

 “The light is… green,” the client points out the obvious. You roll your eyes and stare in the mirror.

A smirk is displayed on their almost translucent lips. Bizarre but you’ve seen a lot bizarre things in your career. Nothing that really scares you.

Still, you take out your phone, turn on the camera and zoom in on the traffic lights. Red. It’s still red. Annoyed with the spirit on the backseat, you snap your neck and turn to them. You feel your scars deepen.

 With loud cackled noises that remind you of radio static the spirit vanishes from the seat.

When you look back in front of you,  you see a large ghost carriage race over the intersection. Had it not been for your own prowess, that carriage would’ve ruined your car. And ghostly bumps aren’t that easy to fix.  

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Olli looks like evil-owl-loki (on tumblr and insta) version of “evil false king”! olli with scars similar to Marko’s in the official False Kings vid ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
